Cycles typically use a stem to connect a handlebar to a cycle fork, the stem connecting the handlebar to a steerer tube of the cycle fork, the fork having an attached cycle wheel. The cycle wheel absorbs impacts from the road or trail, the impacts transmitted to a cycle rider through the forks, stem and handlebars. The prior art utilizes various stem designs to isolate and cushion the rider from said impacts including stems with linear slide designs, stems with pivoting designs at a rotation point, and stems with articulating arm designs. These designs have disadvantages including complexity, weight, steering vagueness due to lack of lateral rigidity, and fixed stem geometry, i.e., offset lengths and angles. A simple solution is needed to provide an adjustable stem that absorbs vertical impacts and has lateral rigidity for accurate steering.
An inventive elastomeric stem is disclosed, the stem has a base rigidly attached to the steerer tube, the base has a rotationally connected swingarm, in other words a pivoting swingarm. The swingarm has a handlebar mount to receive and secure the handlebar. The swingarm pivots and rotates about a horizontal transverse axis located behind the stem. The rearward pivot location permits the use of base side facets that abut swingarm inner facets to buttress against lateral movement of the pivoting swingarm thereby providing lateral rigidity. An elastomeric block is engaged by the base and the swingarm thereby fixing an original rotational position of the swingarm relative to the base. The elastomeric block is deformed by and cushions the swingarm rotation relative to the base when an external impact force is applied. The buttressed and cushioned swingarm of the e-stem provides a laterally rigid connection between the fork and handlebar mount while absorbing road impacts and vibrations transmitted from a wheel of the cycle fork to the steerer tube.